Daddy Dearest
by inuyasha finatic
Summary: Bella was three when her dad went missing. 60 years after her change she moves to Forks and finds that daddy's not missing anymore.Rted M for later chapters.


**AN: This isn't your ordinary one of the Cullen's turn out to be Bella's Dad. So read and tell me what you think. **

**Daddy Dearest**

**Chapter 1**

It's funny that after 60 years the only thing I can remember of my human life is a father that vanished when I was three. You would think that I would remember the people that raised me more but the faces are just blurs in my memories, though I suppose that the picture of him in my locket helped. It was when I was 17 that I was attacked and changed. Now I was starting fresh with Danny, a 5 year old human boy that I rescued when he was but an infant. I pulled my 2010 mustang into the school parking lot, parking in front of the little sign that said office. I got out and went into the office to get my schedule. The woman behind the front desk was large with bright red hair. "Pardon me but I'm here to pick up my schedule." I said with a smile.

The woman never looked up as she handed me papers and said "You must be Isabella. Here's your schedule, a map and that last paper needs to be signed by all your teachers then brought back here."

"Thank you." I said and walked back out to my car then parked in the student parking lot. There were more students then when I first got here and I could see them all gaping at my car. I sighed maybe I should have stuck with my old car the only new car here was a silver Volvo. I got out and headed to my first period, which turned out to be English, and ignored all the stares and glares I was receiving. Handing my slip to the teacher I prayed that I wouldn't have to introduce myself and wanted to do a happy dance when he told me to take a seat in the back. The morning classes passed by uneventful and I had a couple of the students in my classes walking me to lunch, most of which were male. I got in line and bought lemonade that I wouldn't drink but didn't want to look suspicious. While I sat at the table of students the cafeteria door opened and in walked 5 vampires. 'Well I guess I'm not the only civilized monster in the world' I thought to myself.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl that sat beside me I think her name was Jessica.

"Oh they're the Cullen's. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them, they're all together. Well except Edward he's the one with bronze hair but the big guy Emmett and the blond Rosalie are together and the tall blond that looks like he's in pain Jasper and the little pixie Alice are together. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. But don't try to go after Edward he doesn't date." I cracked a small smile. Seems like little Jessica got let down. I looked over to the table that the Cullen's sat at and smiles when the bronze one looked at me. His eyes got wide and then his face contorted into a mask of confusion. Interesting, I got up and walked to biology so I could think of what was going to happen with these vampires. I handed my schedule to the teacher and he pointed to a seat and I sat down just as the bell rung ending lunch. I waited as the students bustled down the halls then into the classroom. The last person to enter the room was none other than the bronze haired beauty Edward Cullen and the only seat left was next to me what are the odds of that?

"Hello, Edward Cullen." He said and held out his hand. I smiled.

"Isabella but you can call me Bella."

"What brought you here to Forks?"

"It's rainy. If I had known other vampires lived here I would have come to you for permission to stay, my apologies."

"No need but it's not every day you meet another vegetarian vampire. Are there others with you?"

"No. I'm the only vampire."

"Would you like to meet our family after school is out?"

"I would love to but I have to run an errand first."

"No problem I can give you directions and you can come when you're finished my family would love to meet you."

"That would be fine and I look forward to meeting them."After that we didn't speak and the class went by and we parted ways. Soon it was the end of the day and I hurried at a human pace out to my car and to Forks Elementary to pick up Danny from kindergarten. I parked and walked up to where the students waited on the grass to be picked up. "Danny." I said and his little head popped up and a huge smile spread on his face. He got up and ran to me and I swung him up into my arms. "How was your day at school?" I asked him.

"It was fun mommy I made a lot of friends and the teacher miss Taylor gave me a gold star since I got all my work done right."

"I'm so proud of you Danny. Well were going to go and meet some people who are like mommy and so you have to stay close to me at all times unless I say it's ok, alright." He nodded and we headed to the car and I put him in his car seat in the back. It didn't take long to get from the school to the Cullen's house. There house was a white mansion in the middle of nowhere. There were 7 of them standing on the porch when I stopped the car. I got out them unbuckled Danny from his seat in the back lifting him into my arms. I closed the door and walked to the porch the Cullen's had curiosity written all over their faces. "Hello I'm Bella and this is Danny it's nice to meet you. Danny say hello."

"Hello" he said then buried hi head into my shoulder. I rubbed his back soothingly. I looked up to get a good look at all the Cullen's and froze.

"That's not possible. There is no frickin way." I said as I pointed. "You! What the Hell are you doing here?" all the Cullen's turned to look at him with questioning faces.

"What are you talking about do I know you?" The man said.

"Well…I look way different since well. I grew up and turned into a vampire and you haven't seen me in over 70 years. I was only three and you may not remember me since you were still human the last time you saw me but really that should be no excuse for not coming back." He looked dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?"

"My name is Isabella Marie McCarty. Dose that ring a bell?" His eyes got wide.

"Holy Shit!" Emmett said.

"Hey watch your language." I snapped.

"What's going on Emmett?" the one named Rosalie asked.

"She…she…she's my… my daughter."

"Nice to see you again daddy." I said with a smile. All the Cullen's mouths dropped. I bet they weren't seeing that coming.

**AN: So Review. Tell me what you think.**

**No Reviews. No update.**


End file.
